


Fall

by dizzyapple95



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Seblaine Fall Fest, SeblaineFallFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyapple95/pseuds/dizzyapple95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's October again and Sebastian is surprised to see a familiar head of hair in his favourite coffee shop.</p><p>Seblaine Fall Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Seblaine Fall Fest 2015

Pulling his black woollen coat around his tall slender frame, dipping his nose into the soft fabric of his checked scarf, Sebastian Alexander Smythe made his way into the small café that he had discovered after one too many late nights at the library. The sudden turn in the weather had surprised him when he had opened up his curtain’s that morning to reveal the golden brown of the leaves and the soft trickles of condensation on his window.

Fall in New Haven was one his favourite seasons of all.

He preferred to spend the wintery months in Paris. There was just nothing quite like the frost and snow covered streets, the sights and the smells of Paris in the winter time.

In the Spring and Summer he liked to head down to his Grandparents home in the Hamptons, splitting his time between there and Manhattan itself.

But Fall was probably his all-time favourite season.

It was cold but not too cold, the leaves were a stunning array of golds, browns and oranges, crunching underneath his feat as he walked between his classes at Yale. Really, he didn’t think anything could beat that.

Yale itself had been a pleasant surprise.

Firstly, he had never actually expected to get in. He had assumed that he would be rejected from every college he had ever applied to once the news broke of the Warblers and the whole Steroid scandal. In the back of his mind, he kind of assumed that his father or Grandparents must have had something to do with him actually being accepted but he wasn’t going to complain.

Yale hadn’t even been his first choice.

But he was so freaking glad it was where he had ended up.

His first choice had been Princeton but there was something about Yale that caused him to accept the place they offered and he had never looked back since.

Now, as a senior he could really honestly and truly appreciate the decision he had made to come to Yale. Yale had changed him. Completely. He had been an ass back in High School and honestly he had no idea why no one had ever punched him when he was in first class douche mode. But Yale had changed him. This year he would be the Senior Captain of the Lacrosse team as well as an active member of Sigma Chi, while he would hopefully complete a degree in the History of Art at the end of the school year.

He still wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted to do once he actually left college.

But he had ages to figure that out.

At least that was what he was telling himself.

Finally he arrived at the small coffee shop and he couldn’t help but smile and sigh once he was he by the strong aroma of coffee. He moved through the room, smiling at Rebecca, the barista as he settled down into a booth in the back corner of the little coffee shop. The little coffee shop was known for its bizarre but beautiful original blends, the eclectic mix of baked goods and its crazy good music scene. It had taken Sebastian a scarily long time to actually venture out to one of the music nights at the café and he hadn’t been disappointed when he had finally sat down.

The music nights attracted both the unknown and the superstars, bringing a beautiful almost private show to the patrons of the shop. Shrugging out of his coat and scarf, Sebastian smiled when Rebecca appeared at his table with a large mug of steaming coffee and a plate with a rather large slice of Carrot Cake down in front of him.

“Thanks – just let me…”

“It’s on the house…”

“Rebecca…”

“What? It’s not up to me, you know that! If you have a probably feel free to take it up with the Dorothy…”

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head fondly thinking about the owner of the coffee shop, Dorothy. Dorothy was sweet as can be, having founded the little coffee shop around 50 years ago when husband died and she was forced to raise her son on her own. The coffee shop had become a safe haven for so many people and Dorothy was always a welcome face.

But Lord knows you don’t mess with Dorothy.

“Where is she anyway? I was expecting her to be here.”

Rebecca shrugged, “Her grandson is in town – he’s actually performing tonight. Apparently he is some bright new thing on the music scene…”

“And you didn’t get a name? Is Dorothy not trying to set you up with him?”

Rebecca giggled and shook her head, “Not me – but you’re fair game – apparently her grandson is gay…”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “I’m with Dylan – she does know that, right?”

Rebecca shrugged, “Pretty sure she doesn’t care – you know she isn’t a big fan on him?”

“I do know that but we’re together so she’ll have to deal with that…”

Rebecca giggled, “You are sticking around for the show tonight, right? I mean – he’s performing so Dorothy isn’t going to force him onto you or anything – unless – you have plans with Dylan?”

“Do you not like him either? And yes – I was actually planning on sticking around – Dylan’s away with friends – but seriously, does nobody actually like him?”

Rebecca looked down at her shoes before glancing up and meeting Sebastian’s gaze apologetically, “Sorry – but you like him, right? That’s what matters, right?”

“I guess – why don’t you like him?”

“I have customers….sorry – later…”

“Rebecca…”

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he watched Rebecca disappear back behind the counter pulling one of the customers into conversation so she wouldn’t have to answer his question. It was a genuine question. He and Dylan had met at a Frat party their sophomore year but had only become an exclusive couple the previous summer. Dylan was a Computer Science major and in reality he and Sebastian couldn’t be more different. He was, for lack of a better word, a bit of a geek. Despite the generalised stereotypes, Dylan fit those categories pretty well. He had a bizarre (and Sebastian often though unhealthy) addiction to comic books and video games. Not that there was necessarily anything thing wrong with that.

It just wasn’t Sebastian’s thing.

Sebastian, admittedly, has his own obsessions. Coffee, artwork and obscure books to name just a few. He knew that the things he obsesses about could be seen as pretentious, Dylan had made sure to tell him that on various occasions, but it was who he was.

Just like Dylan was a computer geek.

And sure, if Sebastian really thought about it he could possibly pin down some of the reasons that people possibly didn’t like Dylan but he really didn’t want to think about it.

Dylan was a great guy and Sebastian was happy.

Wasn’t that enough?

Sebastian shook his head before pulling out his laptop and connected to the shops wifi planning to get some work done before the shop started to fill up with those who were watching the performance. Over the next couple of hours, Rebecca continued to supply Sebastian with different types of coffees, which were having mixed results with the tall former warbler. Some were too sweet, too sour, too bitter, too weak, and too strong but some like the Strawberry Coffee (much to Sebastian’s surprise) and the Hazelnut Cappuccino were surprisingly good.

It wasn’t long before the café began to fill up with an odd collection of people. It seemed that word had gotten around that it was Dorothy’s grandson performing because there seemed to be a lot of Dorothy’s friends, the usual hippie students, a couple of middle aged men who looked a little uncomfortable at first but soon settled down once they had each been served their drinks.

Sebastian remained the only occupant in the booth at the far back of the café. There were people standing and sitting at the bar area but no one made a move to join him in the booth. Not that he was complaining about that. He assumed they were a little put off by the vast amount of things that were currently littering the table, his laptop, notebooks and goodness knows how many cups and plates. Plus, no one ever wanted to sit with their back to the stage on a night like this.

Outside, the golden leaves of the trees directly outside of the café glistened as frost settled on the leaves and the lights from inside casting a glow out into the street. The small stage in the corner next to the door was lit with several low lights and a keyboard was set up, with a guitar in its stand next to it, a stool pushed over to the side.

The excited chatter of the cafés patrons filled the air with warmth and laughter as anticipation for the performance grew. Rebecca had just placed another cup of coffee and a chocolate brownie down in front of Sebastian when a curly haired figure took to the stage. The man appeared to be rather short in stature and from Sebastian’s position he clearly had one fine ass. But it was when he turned around that Sebastian froze, his cup at his lips as he took in the figure on the stage.

Blaine Anderson.

Blaine Anderson.

In New Haven.

Blaine freaking Anderson.

Up on the stage, Blaine settled down behind the keyboard and glanced out to the bar area where Dorothy was now stood, a smile lighting up her entire face. Sebastian finally managed to catch his breath. He hadn’t seen or spoken to Blaine since the day Blaine had proposed to Kurt in his senior year of High School.

But here he was.

Sebastian watched captivated as the audience continued chatter as Blaine began to tinker with the keys before eventually settling into a steady rhythm.

_It’s October Again,_

_Leaves are coming down_

_One more years come and gone_

_And nothing’s changed at all_

_Wasn’t I, supposed to be someone_

_Who can face the things that I’ve been running from?_

 

The chatter died down as everyone turned their attention to the curly haired man on the stage with a voice as smooth as honey and warm as an angels.

_Let me feel, I don’t care if I breakdown,_

_Let me fall, Even if I hit the ground,_

_And if I, Cry a little, Die a little,_

_At least I know I lived, Just a little_

_I’ve become much too good,_

_At being invincible,_

_I’m an expert at play it safe, keep it cool,_

_But I swear, this isn’t who I’m supposed to be,_

_I refuse to let my life roll all over me,_

Sebastian rested his head on his hand which was resting upon the table top. It was clear that the past few years had been kind to Blaine, who had only improved in the years since they had last seen each other.

_I wanna be somebody,_

_I, I wanna be somebody who can face the things that I’ve been running from_

 

Sebastian frowned slightly and glanced across to see Dorothy beaming with pride. It amazed him that Sebastian had never known that Blaine was Dorothy’s grandson. How had she never mentioned his name before? Not that Sebastian would necessarily have believed her.

 

_It’s October again_

_Leaves are coming down_

_One more years come and gone_

_Nothing’s changed at all_

 

The room erupted into rapturous applause causing Blaine to glance down at his keys, a light blush colouring his cheeks. Maybe some things hadn’t changed after all.

Blaine moved the microphone so that he could speak into it a little easier and smiled warmly, “So er- hi – for those of you that don’t know – I’m Blaine Anderson – Dorothy’s grandson – and I really hope you don’t get bored of me tonight…”

The crowd laughed and Blaine visibly relaxed a little. He never thought he would get used to this.

“So – er – this a little different from the shows that I’ve been playing as of late – so I’m gonna be trying some new stuff as well as some stuff I haven’t played in a while – so I hope you enjoy…this is song that I wrote for a friend – and well she arguably sings it better – but eh – she isn’t here so – I hope you like it…”

 

_These walls and all these picture frames_

_Every name they show_

_These halls I’ve walked a thousand times_

_Heartbreaks and Valentines,_

_Friends of mine own_

The audience was captivated by Blaine’s voice for almost two hours before Blaine left the stage to applause that caused the pictures on the walls to shake and to make the floor vibrate. He ducked through the crowd, ducking his head shyly when a couple of students tried to take his picture while they waved pens and napkins at Blaine, which he signed happily before disappearing into the back of the café, Dorothy following closely behind.

Shortly after people began to filter out of the café but many of the regulars remain as they found themselves in conversations with the other patrons.

Rebecca came and settled down on in the seat opposite Sebastian and raised an eyebrow at Sebastian’s dazed expression.

“What’s up with you? I mean I know he was good – well spectacular actually – but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look like that…”

“I er – know him. Well I did. A long time ago…”

“You know him? Dorothy’s grandson? Why didn’t you say something sooner? How do you know him?”

Sebastian cracked a small smile and ran a hand through his hair, “I did – and I didn’t know he was Dorothy’s grandson – she never mentioned a name. And er - well how I know – knew him – is complicated – was complicated…last time I saw him he was proposing to Hummel…”

Rebecca frowned but soon smiled, “Well – Dorothy said he was single – so he didn’t marry whoever Hummel is – was – or they got a divorce I suppose…but seriously – I can’t believe you know him. He’s like on the fast track to fame you know? He’s going on an actual world tour in the New Year – like he’s been touring the country since the beginning of the year. I really wanted to go with friends to his show in Boston but I had an early class the next day but – wow…”

“Yeah…”

Rebecca and Sebastian fell silent, each of their thoughts occupied by a certain curly haired musician. They were only broken out of their thoughts when a shadow fell across their table causing them both to look up.

“Sebastian, Rebecca I want you to meet my grandson Blaine…”

Blaine stepped to the side slightly his eyes falling on Sebastian in shock, “Sebastian?”

Sebastian smiled weakly, “Hey Killer…”

Dorothy glanced curiously between the two boys, “You know each other?”

Blaine ran a hand through his curly hair, “Er yeah. Or well – we did – it’s been what – four years…”

“Nearly five…”

“Wow…”

Dorothy glanced across at Rebecca who just shrugged her shoulders before returning her gaze to her grandson, “Did you two date?”

Blaine and Sebastian each let out a choked laugh, “No – no we didn’t date…we met at Dalton…”

“Dalton?”

Blaine nodded, “Yeah…”

Sebastian cleared his throat and looked up at Dorothy, “You know I told you that I did some really messed up things in High School – including causing someone to have surgery?”

Dorothy nodded before understanding flooded her face as she turned to fully face her grandson, “The – the slushie right? Your eye?”

Blaine nodded his gaze fixed on Sebastian, “You know I forgave you for that years ago right?”

Sebastian shrugged as he took a sip of his drink, before glancing back up at Blaine, “So – er – where’s Hummel? You two were riding off in the sunset together last time I saw you…”

“Don’t know – we split up – I caught him fucking some guy in the apartment…”

Sebastian spit out his drink as Dorothy slapped her grandson round the back of his head.

“Blaine!”

“What? He was! It surprised us all…”

Rebecca squeaked a question at Blaine, “Us?”

Blaine smiled warmly, “Me and the girl who lived with us Rachel walked in on them – quickly followed by two of our other friends – it er wasn’t exactly what anyone was expecting…”

Sebastian glanced up, “You lived with Berry?”

Blaine rolled his eyes, “Still do actually – after that happen – I obviously moved out and Rach moved in with me not long after – not that either of us are home very often – she practically lives with Jesse now anyway…”

“Jesse? As is Jesse St James – the asshole from Vocal Adrenaline?”

“That’s the one – though he isn’t exactly an asshole anymore…but anyway – what about you?”

Dorothy glanced at Rebecca who nodded standing wordlessly, “How about we let the two of you catch up? Coffee Blaine?”

Blaine shook his head, “Tea please – and possibly a slice of that Apple Pie I saw you making earlier?”

Dorothy smiled and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s cheek, “For you anything…”

They disappeared behind the counter and Blaine slid into the seat that Rebecca had previously occupied.

Sebastian and Blaine watched each other silently for a moment and smiled gratefully as Rebecca placed not just Blaine’s drink and pie down, but also some for Sebastian as well.

Blaine raised an eyebrow as he took in the clustered table, “How long have you been here exactly?”

Sebastian chuckled, “Since mid-afternoon – I was told that I was not to miss the show and they were definitely right – you still sing like a dream Killer…”

Blaine chuckled, “Thanks but seriously – what about you?”

Sebastian shrugged, “I’m a senior – Studying History of Art….”

“At Yale?”

“At Yale…”

“Not necessarily surprised…”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and glanced down as his phone buzzed on the table, before returning his attention to Blaine ignoring the text message.

Blaine smiled slightly, “So why you studying at my grandma’s coffee shop – not that I really blame you – but why not the library or the dorm? Where you live?”

“Saybrook  - I live in Saybrook – and my roommate is there with girlfriend right now – and pretty much always – so I come and study here – Dorothy keeps me well supplied in coffee and cake – it’s a good thing I still play Lacrosse otherwise she would have accomplished in making me fat…”

Blaine chuckled, “She’s good like that – and I get what you mean – although Rach goes to Jesse’s more often than not so it’s not too bad – plus she’s working, I’ve been on the road – our apartment has been pretty empty as of late…”

“Yeah – Rebecca said you’ve been touring nationally and are going on a world tour in the New Year…”

Blaine shrugged, “It’s mostly Europe as of right now – and yeah – I released an EP last November through my course at NYU and things just took off – I released a full album at the end of August – and well yeah things have been going good – and Rach’s on Broadway, so is Jesse actually – but yeah our apartment is collecting a lot of dust at the moment…”

Sebastian chuckled, “Well – I always knew you’d make it Killer…”

When Sebastian’s phone buzzed on the table for the second time, Blaine rolled his eyes.

“You should probably reply to whoever that is…”

Sebastian shook his head and shoved his phone into his bag, “Nah – it’s Dylan – my – er – my boyfriend…”

Blaine smiled, “Well then you should definitely answer the texts…”

Sebastian shrugged, “He’s away with friends – probably drunk – but anyway…how long are you in town for?”

Blaine frowned slightly, “Just tonight – I have to head back to New York tomorrow afternoon – I have a meeting with my manager and then I’m going with Rach to see Jesse because she has the night off…”

Sebastian nodded trying to hide his disappointment and glanced over to where Dorothy was stood watching them. She smiled at Sebastian before picking up her bag and walking over to them.

“I’m going to be getting going – these late nights are little trying nowadays – Blaine dear, can you lock up as Rebecca already left?”

Blaine nodded and stood up being pulled into a tight hug by his grandmother, “Of course – I’ll see you soon – I promise…”

“You better – it has been far too long since I’ve seen you – not to mention that brother of yours – I don’t care if he is some big film star now – you too need to come and see your grandmother – I never should have let your father move to Ohio then I would have gotten to see you more…”

Blaine rolled his eyes, “Well I don’t think it would have changed much – Dad is well – he’s dad and Copper is Cooper – but I promise I’ll be back soon...how about Christmas, huh?”

Dorothy’s eyes lit up at the thought of spending her favourite holiday with hr grandson, “Really? You’d come and spend Christmas with me? Here?”

Blaine nodded and smiled softly, “Yeah – and I’ll see if I can drag Coop out here too – how about that? Not making any promises as this is Cooper we’re talking about – but I’ll try…”

Dorothy launched forward hugging tightly onto Blaine’s figure causing him to step back slightly. Dorothy was only tiny but the force at which she was hugging Blaine was one to be reckoned with.

“I love you Blaine dear…”

“I love you Grandma…”

Dorothy released Blaine and gestured for Sebastian to give her a hug which he did with wry smile, leaning down so that she could properly hug him, “You better make sure he gets back to his hotel okay – you got that?”

Sebastian chuckled and nodded meeting Blaine’s eyes over Dorothy’s head, “I will, don’t worry…”

“I’ll always worry….now Blaine – here are the keys and I expect calls Blaine…”

“Of course…”

“And Sebastian I’ll see you tomorrow…”

Sebastian smiled, “You will – bye Dorothy…”

“Bye Grandma…”

Dorothy smiled pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks and left the café leaving Blaine and Sebastian alone.

Blaine glanced at Sebastian, “Here every day are you?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “I guess I kind of am – but you’ve tasted her baking – would you go anywhere else?”

Blaine chuckled and shook his head, “Good point and no I wouldn’t – she really likes you, you know? I mean she never actually mentioned any names but she did keep talking on and on about you and Rebecca…”

Sebastian allowed a faint blush to taint his cheeks.

“Is Sebastian Smythe blushing? I never thought I’d see the day!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Oh shut up – but anyway – other than killing the music industry and living with Berry – what else you been up to?”

Blaine shrugged, “Not much to be honest – school mainly – although me, Rach and Jesse are all college drop-outs now so there’s that…”

Sebastian laughed, “Well – I can’t really say I’m surprised Killer…”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Just that it would be difficult doing a tour and going to school full time – calm down Killer…”

Blaine blushed, “Sorry – that’s a – er – sensitive topic…my dad – well…”

“You don’t need to explain anything Killer – trust me…”

Blaine smiled softly, “So what about you? Huh – your boyfriend – Dylan? Right?”

“Right…”

“What’s he like?”

Sebastian shrugged, “He’s er – into computer – computer science major – comic books – about same height as me, blonde hair, blue eyes – er that’s about it…”

Blaine chuckled softly and said sarcastically, “Great description – thanks a lot for that…”

Sebastian just shrugged once more, “Er – he gets on pretty well with the other Warblers – Wes is a bit on edge around him and no one quite knows why – but it doesn’t really impact on anything as Wes isn’t really around much…”

Blaine chuckled, “Nah he’s too busy with Haley up in Boston to bother with the Warblers….”

“Wait – you still speak to Wes?”

Blaine nodded, “Yep – and the older Warblers – David, James and Flint mainly – I haven’t spoken to Thad, Nick, Jeff or Trent since my senior year of high school…but I’m guessing you still speak to them?”

“Yeah – I mean I never really knew Wes – but yeah I hang around with Thad, Nick, Jeff and Trent – pretty sure they were just pitying me at first though – I guess now they’re stuck with me…”

Blaine chuckled, “I’m sure they don’t think like that – must be tough for Thad being the only straight guy there – please tell me you don’t torture him too much…”

Sebastian let out a snort of a laugh, “We don’t torture him too much – just enough – it’s why Wes occasionally comes out with us - but seriously – he’s been single for ages and everyone is trying to set him up with some of their friends…”

“Poor Thad…”

“You don’t speak to any of them? I mean they haven’t said anything but I don’t…”

“No – I – no I don’t speak to any of them anymore – just Wes, David, James and Flint…”

Sebastian nodded as Blaine glanced down at his watch.

“It’s – wow – midnight – look I really need to actually get some sleep tonight so I’m gonna go…”

Sebastian nodded, “Yeah – I’ll walk you back to your hotel…”

“You don’t need to do that…”

“I promised Dorothy…I don’t argue with Dorothy….”

Blaine chuckled, “Smart move…well okay then…”

Once Blaine had locked up, the two made their way through the ice cold streets of New Haven. The frosty weather had caused the leaves to harden and become even crunchier when stepped on. They both pulled their jackets tighter around themselves as they walked through the quiet streets, voices hushed, the bodies pressed together, the shoulders bumping occasionally.

When it came for Blaine to bid Sebastian farewell, he leaned up onto his tiptoes and whispered softly, “I hope Dylan doesn’t mind me doing this…”

“Doing what?”

Blaine pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek before entering his hotel without a look back leaving Sebastian frozen in the street. He hadn’t even thought to ask Blaine for his phone number, knowing that the shorter boy had changed it when he graduated.

He really loved Fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Let Me Fall - Haley James Scott (Bethany Joy Lenz on One Tree Hill) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9WElwoz8WM
> 
> This Time - Darren Criss (Glee) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LgOdTNoR92E


End file.
